Before, After, And in the Middle
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: I was always wondering what happened when Blackheart got back so this is what happened think of this as just a funny story between the family of the Underworld.


I do not own Ghost Rider but people like Terra that are original do own so there. AAlso I've been on this Ghost Rider Kick so it may take longer to finish my charmed stories just for a warning to the followers that read my charmed stories. One more thing before I get to the story **I do not cuss so it will be Hades not the other name**. Thanks Enjoy!

Chapter 1! Back to the pits of Hades

Blackheart started to open his eyes; his head hurt like crazy, and he sat up to find him in his bed, in his room, in the pits of Hades. _'What am I doing here the last thing I remember was I had the contract of San Vanganza and' _He then remembered everything the Ghost Rider, the pendant stare, the burning of those thousands of souls in him.

He soon heard a giggle coming from inside his room and out of the shadows he found Terra, his little sister. "Oh Brother, you are sure in for it." She said with a piercing grin.

"Who says?" He said tempered. "Father" She soon replied with an evil smirk as only the daughter of the Devil could give. His then got worried if you were the son of Satin you would have been worried to.

"Oh don't worry Brother he's not sending you to the 9th circle just this room will be the only thing you will be seeing for lets hope a century." She said. Terra was different from Blackheart she could see into the future and instead of feeding of fear she could manipulate emotions causing the fear.

They would e a great team except they could not stand one another as only brothers and sisters do.

She then sent waves of fear into him and Blackheart caught onto what she was doing.

"Terra stops it and get out of my room!" He said

"Make me," Was her reply

His face then turned blue, eyes black, and he was mad. Her face did the same but she was smiling cockily at him. He knew she was up to something but didn't know what it could possibly be.

Still though he lunged at her and after what seemed like an eternity pinned her down right when Mephistopheles walked in. Making her look like the victim.

"BLACKHEART GET OFF YOUR SISTER!" he very much yelled. He did as told not wanting to get into anymore trouble. Terra was behind Satin's back smiled devilishly and he had figured it out why she had made him attack her.

"Terra please leaves," Mephistopheles said "me and Blackheart have to talk." Giving one last smile she left in a puff of smoke, but she formed outside of Blackhearts door and put her ear on to it.

Lucifer started by saying, well yelling, how completely childish it was for him to go to Earth and how incompetent it was. How his arrogance caused him not to only his rider but a thousand souls.

Terra could tell his shoulders where slumped and his head down as when he got caught doing something whether it was taking their fathers car with Wallow, sneaking out of councils with Grussel, or setting of firecrackers with Argo.

They were a bunch of thing she had remembered the four doing but was out of her memories when she heard footsteps coming towed the door she then quickly formed in her room and waited for five minutes till she formed back into Blackhearts room.

"So how long are you grounded?" She asked as she missed hearing that captured in her memories.

"You should know, oh great fortune teller." He said mad as he crossed his arms lying on the bed.

"Wow I am guessing a while." he nodded his head. "A whole year."

"Really Blackie you committed treason, lost a thousand souls and a Ghost Rider, and tried to over power him. If you were not his favorite you would e in the 9th circle just about right now."

He then shrugged and she slanted he eyes, "That's not all he did, did he?"

He shook his head 'no' "Well what he do?"

He then mumbled something.

"What"

He then let out a sigh and said, "He took my inheritance away for six months."

She then looked at him for a minute shocked then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" He said

"Y- You don't have your d-demonic powers." She continued to laugh, "So you're like mortal now." He then crossed his arms and said "Terra get out of my room."

"Make me oh wait you can't"

"NOW" She then left not because she frightened him no he could not frighten he for the next six months.

**Read and Review I don't give a care about Flames so if you put them on there I'm just getting help so ha and if you think I need improvement please say so I have got a lot better just by people flaming me so don't worry.**


End file.
